


Day in the Life

by SazaGee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazaGee/pseuds/SazaGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is one of your best friends. You're from Scotland, and he wants you to meet the Rooster Teeth gang. You could say things go pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Born To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just a quick note here. This is my first post on the site, feedback is very much appreciated. I myself am from Scotland, I don't see many posts from here, so I thought it would be a fun little niche.  
> I plan on adding another chapter if it is received well.   
> If there are any Scottish slang or words you don't understand, feel free to post a comment saying so and I'll reply!  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

*BRIIIIIIING!*   
You're alarm was probably the bane of your life. It was always kept under your pillow, just in case you didn't hear it, but you swore you're head felt like it was splitting in two every time it went off. Turning it off, you let out a groan and your head fell back to the pillow.

5am.

You were awake at five in the morning. By choice.   
"Why is this my life." You mumble into the pillow, not really awake yet.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" A voice shouts through your door, and a banging on it follows. You lift your head up, the colder air feels nice on your face.  
"Come in you freak, there are other people in this hotel you know." You're head falls back on the pillow.  
Gavin comes in and closes the door behind him. The hotel you were staying at issued an extra room key, so you and Gavin gave each other the spares for your rooms. He kicks off his shoes and jumps onto your bed. 

"Euuugh. Gaviiin. Stop." You groan into the pillow, pull the covers over your head. The early morning sky streams through some parts, you know you have to get up. 

"You. Are. So. Lazy." Gavin giggles, with each pause he pushes you a little. The last push is a little too rough though, and you end up falling right out of bed with a shriek.

"Well. I'm awake now." You say as Gavin almost falls off the bed himself from laughing.  
You both just sit and laugh for a while. The sun still makes your eyes squint, but you're a lot more awake than you were.

"Get ready. I don't want to miss our flight. Move." He gives you a soft kick on the butt and you stand up and you stick your tongue out at him. The boy is an annoying fool, but he is your best friend.   
You met Gavin when he visited Scotland one year. You were out shopping on an early Sunday morning, there was hardly any traffic or people, that's why you liked it. Java Jones, a usually bustling little coffee shop near the train station, was only occupied by only a few other people. You had just begun to walk away from the shop, coffee in hand, newspaper in the other, when it started raining. It was the worst sudden down pour you'd ever seen, you were soaked in seconds. Someone bumped into you from behind, knocking your coffee to the ground.   
"Fuck sake." You mumbled, already moving away from the person and the remnants of your coffee. A hand grabbed your arm.   
"Oh, sorry about that. This rain just caught me off guard." A very English sounding man said. You didn't know him, but he took his hand from your arm and smiled.  
"Yeah, no worries. It gets like this sometimes. Welcome to Scotland I guess." You smile back. You pointed out Java Jones to him, as a place of shelter from the rain, and the home of nice coffee. He offered to replace yours, you weren't resistant to get out the rain so you joined him. What resulted from that was both of you running back to Java Jones, laughing and splashing, then talking for an hour until the rain stopped. 

"It's raining. Why does it always rain here." It wasn't really a question, Gavin just sounded exasperated. "Why don't all Scottish people prune up all the time from all the water?" This seemed to be his question.   
"What?" You laughed from the bathroom. The door was only slightly open as you got dressed in the bathroom.   
"You know, when you're in the bath for too long?" Gavin sounded a little distracted and you peeked your head out, he was gazing out of the window, looking sullen.  
"Aye. You go wrinkly." You were still laughing as you answered him.  
"Exactly. Why don't Scottish people go wrinkly from the rain?" He asked.   
The laughs came from deep in your belly and almost had a hard time breathing.   
"Shut up Gavin. Let's go." You said as you threw your jammies into your suitcase and pulled your jacket on. 

\- 3 hours later, on the plane to Austin.- 

"Neugh." You groaned as the plane continued to fly over the vast ocean. Gavin had asked you to join him in going to Texas, to meet some of his co workers. You had already met with Michael and Lindsay, with whom you had become great friends. You even had a get together planned with Lindsay for when you arrived. This flight had not been your first, and you thought the sickness was getting worse every time. Your stomach churned, and you weren't feeling any better with Gavin boaking beside you.   
"Seriously (Y/N), you're making me feel sick. Stop groaning like that." You wondered if he was a good flier when you weren't there. Even the thought of sick made Gavins stomach churn, never mind sitting next to you, who puked almost every plane ride.   
You grabbed your plastic bag, put your head between your knees and puked. Gavin promptly did the same.   
"Sorry bigyin." You giggled, you're throat burning as you spoke.  
"I hate you. So much." He boaked again.


	2. Not So Great Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gavin have finally arrived in Austin. You're meeting the rest of the gang soon, you're nervous it you're really excited.

The heat of Texas hit you as soon as you landed. You were uncomfortable and sweaty, and just wanted to get to a hotel soon. It was 2:30 in the morning, far too late to meet the gang. Gavin suggested a motel, and was loading your suitcases into the boot of a taxi.   
"Where you guys going?" The driver asked nonchalantly, not really paying attention.  
Gavin got in and asked if he knew of any good motels nearby, and when the driver shook his head Gavins shoulders sagged and he said, "Oh." Then went quiet.  
"Just take us to the closest one please." You said, smiling at him through the rear view mirror.  
The drive was quiet, the driver apparently bored and uninterested in conversation. You didn't mind too much, you were tired and wanted to change out of your sweaty clothes.  
After less than 10 minutes, the driver dropped you both off outside a big, brightly lit building. It seemed like a good place.   
You managed to get 2 rooms, one single and the other double. You offered Gavin the double but he refused, "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me would it?" He smiled.   
Laughing, you gave him the room key. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" He pushed you lightly.  
"I'm on the 9th floor, where are you?" He asked, ringing for the lift.   
"12." You sigh, you're very tired.   
After a comfortable silence in the lift, Gavin gets out at his floor, bidding you goodnight and saying he would come to your room in the morning, most likely to wake you up.   
You still had a smile on your face as you exited the lift in search of your own room, which happened to be in front of the lift.   
Entering room number 33, you immediately took a look around. There was a cupboard directly to the right of the front door, the door to the bathroom forward and to the left, a small wooden table and chairs sat in the corner. The bed linens were slightly rough and worn, but warm. The whole room seemed really nice, with a window, a chest of drawers, and even a tv mounted on the wall. Kicking off your shores, you got your shower kit from your suitcase and went to the bathroom.   
The shower and pajamas did wonders for you, you didn't even notice the scratching of the covers as you snuggled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it guys. Give me a shout/leave a comment if you need me.  
> I know this was a short and kinda uneventful one, sorry! I just wanted to add some setting and its basically a little filler chapter. I am going to upload another chapter straight after this though, so have fun! :)


	3. Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the gang!

You were already up when Gavin came to your door, knocking rapidly and very loudly. 

"Jesus Gavin!" You mumbled, hurrying to open the door. He was surprised you were awake before he was. He looked around your room excitedly as you folded your clothes away into the drawers. 

"Why you doing that (Y/N)?" He flopped down on your bed, lying on top of all your things.

"Move your arse. I'm staying here for the next 2 and a half weeks, remember?" You pulled him off the bed and he went to the chairs in the corner and sat on one of those instead.

"Oh yeah. I told you already to ask Geoff, or even Lyndsay and Michael if they'll let you stay. I'm sure they would." He took out his phone as he said it, resting his messenger bag on his knees.

"Yes, and I told you they don't have space, I'd rather pay for the luxuries of a hotel than sleep on a couch." You sighed as you looked at the rest of the unpacking you had to do. There was a bag full of shoes to put away, and a smaller case with hair supplies and other things to sort, but at least the bigger case was empty and in the back of the wardrobe for now.

Gavin sighed and shook his head, then continued to type away on his phone in a hurried fashion as you stuffed your hairdryer and straighteners into a drawer.   
"Whats the plan then?" You asked.  
"Well, my good friend, Barbara is going to give you a tour of Rooster Teeth, and Geoff says you can loiter around Achievement Hunter if you want. Or you can have a tourist day if you prefer." He smiles coyly, knowing you're far too excited to keep away.   
"Great. Ill be done soon. Can you put these shoes away in that wardrobe?" You ask, already handing him the heavy bag.   
"You don't need this many shoes." He begrudgingly takes the bag. "Absolutely don't need this many." He says to himself as he sits on the floor in front of the wardrobe, taking pairs of shoes from the bag.  
"Shut up Gav, I absolutely do." You giggle.

Half an hour later, you leave the hotel. Gavin made you double check for your room key on the way down, it's safely attached to your key ring along with your other keys.  
Gavin has his luggage, having collected it on the way down from your floor, since he was staying with Geoff and Griffin.  
He groans beside you, tired and already with a sunburnt nose. You reach up to flick it, and he swears and jumps away from you.   
"Geoff should be here soon." He says, hand raised up covering his nose.  
A dirty looking black car pulls into the car park of the hotel, parking in front of you.  
"Hey guys! Come on." Geoff leans out the window as he shouts at you, and Gavin calls shotgun but Geoff insists you sit in the front.   
"Hi, I'm (Y/N). I hope you don't mind me sitting in your office all day." You smile and slide in, shake his hand as Gavin opens the boot. You feel the dip in the car as he drops in his case.  
"Not at all (Y/N), I'm Geoff. Gavin told me a lot about you. You're a photographer right?" He asks as Gavin climbs into the backseat, looking sour. You smile to yourself, noting how immature he is sometimes.  
"Aye, weddings mostly, some studio work." You smile and pull your Canon E60 from your bag, proudly displaying it Geoff starts driving.   
"Nice. That's good, because it means I have something for you to do to help us." He smiles at you, his big moustache bristling.   
"Well, my usual rate is £10 an hour you know." You both laugh, and Gavin even joins in as you pull up outside the Rooster Teeth office.  
"What (Y/N) going to be doing Geoff?" Gavin asks, stepping out from the car.  
"Yeah. Should I prepare myself?" You all share a chuckle again and Geoff locks the car door.   
"I like you (Y/N), don't worry. It's just filming some VS, Go, and an AHWU. Behind the Scenes stuff too." He smiles.  
You nod, "Sounds fun." And with that, you head on inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was much longer than the last. The story's starting to move along to where I want it to be, so things are going to get exciting soon! Yay! Leave me a kudos, or a comment with feedback. Send me some mail if you want to chat or have any ideas about the future. (:


	4. Welcome to Scotland, Gavino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how you met Gavin.

You were looking through your suitcase for the adapter for your phone charger when you saw it. You actually laughed out loud.   
There, sitting on a layer of underwear and camera equipment, was your umbrella. The colour had faded slightly, due to the fact you had had it for years. It was orange with little red 8 bit style hearts.   
Your amusement came from the fact you had been in Austin for a total of about 7 hours and even though you had taken a shower and went to bed already, the heat had woken you up. The heat was something you hoped to get used to, Gavin certainly had. When he had first come back to England from America, the UK was in the midst of a heatwave - which was nothing compared to the uncomfortable heat here - he barely felt it.   
Picking up the umbrella and slipping it into your hand bag, mostly out of habit, you sat on the chilled tiled floor and remembered the day you first bumped into Gavin, literally. 

\----

Forbidden Planet. You breathed a sigh of content as you entered geek heaven. You moved past the toys, figures, and plushies, to the back of the shop that housed the comic books. You searched for a good five minutes before settling on one you liked the look of, Plagued: The Miranda Chronicles. You paid for the comic, awkwardly avoiding the cashier who babbled on about how he had a grind of League of Legends the night before.

It was spitting when you left for Java Jones, the light droplets didn't bother you in the slightest. Stepping inside the aroma of coffee and cinnamon filling your nostrils, soft conversation and machinery filling your eyes, you spotted someone on their laptop. You wrinkled your nose, something really weirded you out about people who went outside to go on their laptop. 

You ordered a mocha, sat down in a cushioned chair near the window, and began to read your newly purchased comic book. 

 

The main protagonist fRom The Miranda Chronicles, Miranda, reminded you of Jack from the Mass Effect series. She was a badass with awesome powers and you couldn't wait to read the next chapter. Feeling bored now the comic and the mocha were finished, you collected your stuff and left, but not before ordering a small coffee to go.   
It was raining pretty hard now, with a lot of people running to find shelter in shop doorways or under bus shelters. You clutched the coffee between your hands and relished it's warmth.   
Tucking the comic under your arm and holding your coffee in one hand, you struggled to pull up your hood with the other, but got there eventually.  
Suddenly, your coffee launched from your hand and you nearly fell on your arse.   
Someone had bumped into you. Seething, you stared at the stranger as the remains of your coffee was washed away with the rain.   
"Fuck sake." You were glad the comic hadn't dropped and gotten ruined.   
"Oh, my god. Sorry. I was caught off guard by the rain." The sandy blond stranger was English, or at least had the accent and for some reason you perked up slightly.   
"No worries, it gets like this sometimes. Welcome to Scotland." You joked, and you noticed how much more comfortable you were in the rain than he was, his shoulders were hunched and his arms crossed while he shivered.   
"Yeah, it's been a surprisingly difficult adjustment. I'm glad I'm not staying for long." He spoke in a slightly lazy manor. You smiled, and looked properly at his face, noting his slightly large nose.   
"That's probably best for the people carrying coffees." You both laughed, but he wore his guilt openly on his face and offered to buy you a new one.   
"I know just the place." You agreed. 

 

"Ill have a tea please, and uh... for...uhm.." The stranger stuttered awkwardly as he spoke to the cashier in Java Jones, looking over his shoulder at you and raising his brows.   
"Mocha please." You smiled at the girl behind the counter, who briskly handed both drinks over. You lead the Stranger to the same table you had sat earlier, near the window.   
"I'm Gavin by the way. Gavin Free." He offered his hand and actually giggled, and you knew then that you liked this man.   
"Y/N" You shook hands and took a sip of your drinks.   
You sat in there for several hours, talking about work, finding a common interest and passion for cameras, though you favoured a DSLR and he a video camera. You also discovered a mutual love of video games, and Gavin revealed he actually worked with them, though he was vague about it.   
"No fucking way." You stammered at him.   
Gavin just shrugged.   
"You haven't played Bioshock? Naw, leave." Your mouth was hanging open and your eyes were wide. You couldn't believe he had never played it, Bioshock being one of your favourite games. You were almost offended.   
After admitting that he had to leave for Edinburgh as he was meeting his boss, you swapped numbers, but you knew you were purely friends. You stayed in touch, and you even got to meet his boss when you were offered a photography gig in Edinburgh. You quickly became the best of friends, and you brought out the best in each other. You were glad you had met Gavin on that rainy, cold Sunday. 

 

\--- 

 

Your mind snapped back to the present, when a knocking sounded on your door.   
"Bloody idiot." You heard mumbled through the door. You smiled inwardly and opened the door, which revealed a half dressed Gavin with a towel around his head and your adapter in his hands.   
"Thanks Gavvy. Night." You called after him as he started walking away.   
"Dont even know how it managed to get there." He was mumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get quite the reception I had wished for with the last two chapter, so I've been trying to make this one really good.  
> There were some likes however, so this is for you guys!


	5. Time to meet the Cock Bites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Story over  
> Just kidding! We're meeting Rooster Teeth and The Achievement Hunters!

Barbara Dunkleman was probably the most perfect person you had ever met. She greeted you as if you had been friends for years.  
"Well, I gotta deal with my other adopted kids. But come on down when your ready Y/N and we'll pit you to work. Gavin can show you the way." Geoff laughed as he shook your hand once again.  
Gavin made a face and both you and Barbara giggled.  
"Okay. Let's get this party started. Follow me ladies." Barbara smiled wickedly at you and Gavin, who made another face. You were introduced to Gus, Joel, the Adams, Brandon, Chris, Blaine, Miles, Kerry, Monty, Sarah, Arryn, Kara, Burnie, and Ashley. Everyone was really nice and polite, albeit a little weary of a touring stranger.  
Finally, Barabra said she actually had work and had to get back to it. Gavin led you back down some stairs and with a flourish, made a big show of the door to the Achievement Hunter office.  
"This is where I work Y/N, you'll finally see it!" Gavin was giddy with excitement and you couldn't help but feel his infectious smile spread to your face.  
He opened the door and peeked his head in. "Everyone, there's a guest here!"  
"Is it Y/N?" You heard Lindsay almost shout, you smiled wider.  
She pulled the door open fully and gave you hug, saying how it was so nice to finally meet you in person. She grabbed your hand and let you into the office shuffling past Gavin, who looked a little lost.  
All of the Achievement Hunters were sitting at their computers, and all eyes turned on you, making your stomach do a flip.  
Lindsay introduced you to them one by one. You obviously knew who was who, having watched AHWU and VS, but this was your first time meeting most of them.  
"Everyone this is Y/N! Y/N this is Geoff." He smiled and nodded at you before turning back to his work.  
"This is Ryan." The man was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Haywood Airlines' you got the joke immediately, you did watch their videos after all.  
"This is Jack." Jack was completely and utterly what you expected, a gent.  
"Michael, whom you already know." Michael offered a big smile, which you returned.  
"That's Ray." He smiled, "You can call me Raymundo, Tuxedo Mask, or boyfriend." You all laughed, and Geoff chuffed the giant fish at Ray, who tried to swiftly duck, but ended up getting hit right in the face anyway.  
"You've obviously met Gavin and I. I'll introduce you to Caleb and Kdin later, they're not here." Lindsay just shrugged, you guessed she was as happy to meet you as you were to meet her. You had Skyped, and texted, and Tweeted with her and Michael, you felt like best friends already.  
"Okay everyone, you losers better get back to work! Y/N we're going to do a VS with Ryan and Michael, the reigning champ. Would you mind filming for us?" You were happy to, and you were so glad and rather shocked that the day had went by so smoothly. 

You felt the tension of the situation - coming across the world and putting yourself in a whole new environment - slide right off your shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wonder how long that feeling will last, we'll see ;)  
> So I'm posting this directly after the last chapter, just because I have it ready and there's no point waiting.  
> Enjoooooy
> 
> Always remember I love feedback from you guys, so mail or comment :)


	6. Fans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to adjust, but it's difficult. Luckily for you, you have a whole bunch of new friends to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scheduled post due to the fact that the Referendum on Independence is happening in Scotland and I just don't know how the internet is going to be during the time the decision is made, so I'm just making sure this gets up!

You needed to change. You absolutely weren't accustomed to the heat yet and the sweat was coming off you in buckets. After helping film the VS, Geoff had let you loiter around the Achievement Hunter office, and you were currently sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart on a Nintendo DSi. You thought about letting Gavin know you wanted to go back to your hotel, but they were busy filming a Lets Play so you decided to wait.  
"Fucking shit Gavin!" Michael raged, throwing Gavin a dagger filled glare before making his Minecraft character chase after him in-game. Gavin had successfully ran away with the pieces of the Tower of Pimps.  
"No Micoo, no!" Gavin was crying with laughter, and made the mistake of putting down his controller to wipe his eyes.  
"You fucking idiot. You're so dead." And with that, Gavin was destroyed by Michaels diamond sword, who then collected the gold blocks.  
"Damn, Michael's gonna win now thanks to you Gavin." Ray shouted at Gavin, who had slammed down his controller and had his head in hands.  
"Gavin Y/N is probably really embarrassed for you right now. You actually could have won. Fucking idiot." Geoff shook his head at Gavin before turning to laugh and wink at you. You just screwed your face up and nodded, before laughing yourself.  
"Yeah alright Geoff lets not bring her into this." Gavin laughed but pretended to be sad as he and the rest of the gang entered Achievement City.  
"One. Two. Three. Four. Fucking yes." Michael stood atop his Tower of Pimps and jumped, celebrating his victory.  
"Well, looks my dry patch is still going. Lettts Stop!" Ray said, and the Lets Play ended.  
Everyone stood up and stretched, and Ryan and Gavin started play fighting.  
"The fans will probably be all over you Y/N, wanting to know about who you are and why you know Gavin." Jack said. You hadn't thought of that, but it made you nervous.  
"Oh shit. You alright with that Y/N?" Geoff asked, shutting off his Xbox.  
"Fuck it right?" You laughed, shrugging your shoulders.  
You all laughed and talked about the Lets Play for a while, and after Gavin and Ryan stopped fighting, you told Gavin you were going to leave.  
"Aw really? What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" He whined.  
"Eh, I dunno. I might actually just have a look around the city. But first I need to get back to my hotel and change. I'm not used to the heat yet." You told him, Geoff came over threw his arm around Gavins shoulders.  
"Look, I know you don't wanna be a burden. But you can stay with me." Geoff cut you off before you could interrupt. "Really. It's fine. I've already spoken to Griffon about it. You can sleep in Gavins bed, if he's willing to sleep on the couch." Geoff laughed, amused by the situation he created.  
"That okay with you Gav?" You laughed because Gavin was already nodding his head, he looked like a puppy.  
"Definitely! I told you he would be okay with it!" He was still nodding.  
"I mean, we can't let you stay in a hotel forever." Geoff added.  
Geoff went on to tell you about all of Gavins living habits, and Gavin cringed and told you about Geoffs.

As Geoff drove you and Gavin back to your hotel to collect your stuff, you spoke about the money you were going to save, and decided to go shopping.   
Things were really going good for you here, and you were excited to see how they went in the future.


End file.
